


Unfold

by DisorderlyFox



Category: Tekken, Tekken (2010)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorderlyFox/pseuds/DisorderlyFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin Kazama a stubborn hot headed man who is hell bent on destroying the Mishima family, but what happens when he meets someone whose as stubborn as him and also looking for vengeance. Will he help her or will he just push her away? Who knows how the story will unfold~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfold

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my co author and 'father 'of Sage, Bhavani for all her help, without her this story would have never happened.

**Jin**

I sighed as I got out of my limousine and into the bright flashing lights of cameras. I was beyond annoyed when the crowd edged closer and closer the flashes of their cameras so bright that they momentarily blinded me. My patients is wearing thin I’m going to shove those cameras up there asses if they don’t screw of. I rushed to the door the sweet taste of freedom so close... then came a midget of news reporter who lunged herself in front of me ‘ like a mugger’ blocking my way, stupid bitch and her camera crew. These people will do anything to get the ratings up and yes that includes fucking up my evening. “Mr Kazama as an act to promote the Iron fist tournament and charity is it true that you will be auctioning twenty-four hours with you, the reigning champion.” She said smiling and batting her eyelashes at me I looked down at the short woman with a sneer, if that’s her attempt at flirting she is going to die alone. “Firstly it’s ‘King’ of the iron fist and yes myself and the other fighters will auctioning of a day with the highest bidder and yes all profits made with go to charity.” She was about to say something when stepped around the pest and finally entered the doors of the event. What a fucking waste of time and energy I hope they don’t expect me to sit threw this whole thing? They’re bat shit crazy if they do. 

I walked into a sea of people, pushing and shoving people out of my way to get backstage. Finally I reached the backstage area, I noticed all the fighters where wearing their monkey suits and looking like they belong to one strange ass law firm. They where in a line, each patiently awaiting their turn to be sold like livestock. Like hell I’m going to wait in that fucking line, to be sold like a hooker I know they say save the best for last but I can’t wait that fucking long. I walked passed everyone and ‘accidently’ bumped into Hwoarang how I despise that orange haired asshole. Being the Mishima Zaibatsu CEO had its privileges, and one of them being I never have to wait in line for anything. I smirked internally when everyone gave me pissed of looks for cutting the line. I peered through the curtains and noticed the audience consisted of mainly woman... what shit did I get myself into. 

I was interrupted from my thoughts when the announcer waltzed on stage “Welcome one and all to this one of a kind event where you could stand a chance to spend a day with some of the greatest fighters in the world, it all depends on how much you’re willing to pay.” He said with a smirk “the rules are simple, under each of your seats there is a paddle. When you want to place bid raise the paddle and if you want to go higher than the current amount shout out the amount, Simple enough?” He picked up his mike and walked towards the front of the stage “First up we have the male fighters” the entire ‘female portion’ of the audience cheered loudly, Horney bitches. The announcer looked up at me and had a shocked expression on his face. I don’t blame him I’m also shocked that I’m here. “First up we have Jin Kazama!” I slowly walked no stage and heard the roaring applause from the women. The bright stage lights where all pointed at me, the heat they emitted wasn’t helping. I regret agreeing to wear this shitty suit. “Let’s start the Bid of at a thousand G’s!” All hell broke loose woman screaming left and right until one rose above them all. She was a slutty looking girl but you could tell she was rich from the way she carried herself. She raised her paddle “Ten thousand G’s!” everyone stopped there screeching and stared the bitchy looking girl and she smirked triumphantly. Dear lord someone anyone... please out bid her and to my surprise my pleas where answered when a strange looking woman in a trench coat fedora and sunglasses held up her paddle. Well she doesn’t seem suspicious at all. She sat calmly with her legs crossed as she leaned into her chair comfortably. “Five hundred thousand G’s” she said calmly as if that wasn’t a ridiculous amount of cash. Everyone sated at her, mouths gaping “going once!” The slutty rich girl hung her head in shame “going twice!” Some woman cried some shot the woman in the trench coat death glares “SOLD!” I looked at this mysterious woman; she seemed to seriously want people to not notice her. Was she an escaped con? A drug dealer or part of the Mafia? “Come up here and collect your ticket!” She casually walked towards the stage. I studied the way she walked and she was anything but graceful! She walked like a hoodlum. How unusual her appearance doesn’t scream ‘thug life’. She handed the announcer a brown envelope that seemed to be filled to the brim with cash and in turn he handed her a card with my face printed on it and my personal details. She walked pass me and turned around slightly pulled down her sun glasses and looked at me “Looks like I own you for the next twenty-four hours.” she winked at me and disappeared into the crowd. This woman has the most mesmerizing eyes I’ve ever seen, so deep and blue that you felt as if you could drown in them , she also had flawless ‘milky coffee’ skin and lush dark brown hair. She seemed so enchanting yet strange. I followed after her hoping to catch up to her but all I saw was a white streak fleeing the building. I got in my limousine and told the chauffer to take me home.

She’s probably another rich bitch looking for a quickie or... if I have to yard work Shit.Will.Hit.The.Fan...

**Sage**

I leaned back comfortably in my chair and adjusted my sunglasses “Ten thousand G’s” barked a bitchy looking rich girl. I was not prepared to let my opportunity slip away so easily. I raised my paddle everyone expected me to enter in a biding war with the stuck up rich snob. I smirked “Fifty thousand G’s” I smirked at the flabbergasted faces of the audience “going once!” the announcer barked, I just smiled knowing that no one would out bid me. “Going twice!” The snobbish rich girl from before was glaring daggers at me “Sold!” I smirked at her “come up here and collect your ticket” the announcer said happily. I casually walked on the stage handed the announcer a wad of cash, took the ticket and was about to walk of the stage when I noticed Jin’s glare on me. I decided to tease him, I gave him one of my best smirks and pulled down my glasses a little “look’s like I own you for the next twenty four hours.” I walked off the stage and into the crowd before he could even muster up a response. Someone grabbed my arm and held me in place “I want that ticket and I will have it!” it was that annoying rich girl from before. I sighed in annoyance; this bitch is getting on my nerves “I got the ticket by bidding the highest on it; maybe you should convince your daddy to give you a raise in your allowance” I mocked. The girl raised her and to slap me but I grabbed it mid slap “Don’t even think about it” I sneered. I twisted her arm and she did a flip and her face got acquainted with the flooring. I ran out before anyone could alert security, I don’t want another assault charge on my name.

Now your problem wondering why I would bid so much on some strange dude who looks like he’s had a little too much steroids but here’s the reason why. I was only a few months when my father Katio Makanui entered the first king of the iron fist tournament. He had a long legacy of warriors and material arts masters in his bloodline and he inherited there gifts and love for fighting. When news of the tournament came to our hometown he immediately entered even though my mother had begged and pleaded with him not to, she feared for his safety and new that the chances of him coming back alive where slim. She was right to be afraid, my father had made his way to the semi finals and his competitor was Jinpachi Mishima. My father had lost and was severely injured but alive, until they threw him to ogre and his soul was stolen. My mother was devastated but nevertheless she new that this was a strong possibility; she was forced to raise me alone.

What does any of this have to do with Jin Kazama? Well he is the current champion of the King of the iron fist tournament which means he’s the strongest which also means he’s the best to teach me how fight. What did you think I was looking for a quick fuck? I do know the basics of fighting but I’m going to need to know a lot more if I plan to enter the King of the iron fist tournament to avenge my father.

**Author's Note:**

> All rights reserved to their respective owners   
> Tekken and it's characters (c) : Bandai Namco Entertainment.  
> Jin(c) : Bandai Namco Entertainment.  
> Sage(c): Co owned Fox and Bhavani   
> Plot(c): Co owned by fox and Bhavani


End file.
